1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic editing apparatus, and more particularly to a graphic editing apparatus utilizing a pointing device.
2. Related Background Art
In such a field, there is already known, for example, CAD (computer aided design) apparatus. In the editing of symbols of graphic patterns with a pointing device in such apparatus, the obtained pattern may become distorted if any coordinate position can be freely designated. In order to avoid such drawback, there is already known a method of allowing the designation only in scattered points called grid points, wherein any designated point other than the grid points is replaced by a closest grid point. In such a method, because the optimum size (scale or distance) of the grid points varies depending on the object or kind of operation, the size is made variable by an input command.